


Badlands 93

by Earlysunsetsoverchicago



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst and Smut, Arson, Child Murder, M/M, There both 19, even better, isn't that fun, kind of, lots of blood, tags will change, this is a weird AU based on Halsey songs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 09:51:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7840132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earlysunsetsoverchicago/pseuds/Earlysunsetsoverchicago
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This gonna be a wild ride</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ghost

 

_As I look back at our past together with him, suddenly he starts to disappear. Maybe he never really existed._

I sat at the bar drinking a glass of beer, almost completely bored out of my mind. Night life was at a grinding halt this month and my sex life was feeling it to the max. It’s been 20 days and yet not a single person that has walked through any club I’ve been even grabs my attention.

Maybe it’s my fault, maybe my standards are too high. Maybe there’s not a single Bad boy or Girl left in this city anymore. I guess I’m just going to have to suck it up and settle for someone a lot tamer now.

As I get lost in my thought staring at the bar I see another drink placed in front of me. “Compliments of the gentleman down the bar.” I look up and to my left to see a guy with long black hair wearing a suit, just staring at me. It was kind of uncomfortable but, this could be interesting.

I get up drink and hand to talk to him. He gets up to do the same and it’s kind of awkward… should I sit down halfway? Should I keep walk? What do I do? Eventually we meet up a little less than halfway because he walks entirely way too fast. Maybe that’s from him being taller and mostly Leg, probably.

“Thanks for the drink.” I say and I can feel my face heating up in an uncomfortable blush and he chuckles. “No problem, My names Hinata, Hajime Hinata.” He said looking at me with his warm green eyes. “I’m Souda, Kazuichi Souda. Nice to meet ya.”

_Little did I know that was the first and last time I’d ever meet Hajime Hinata ever again_

////////////

I sit on the hotel bed wearing nothing but socks, and hating myself. I still don’t understand how I got myself into this situation. I feel like the only person I can really blame is myself though. If I didn’t go out looking for someone to bone a month ago this probably wouldn’t be the way I would spend every night since.

“I see you still haven’t moved from where I told you to sit. How boring.” I hear his monotone voice drone on. God I hated when Izuru did this, fuck I hated when Hinata became Izuru but that’s all I ever see now.

Hinata was my little ghost, He seemed to just hang around wherever I went and now he’s gone. I have no idea where he went though or why the hell he became Izuru. It’s just something I can’t wrap my head around.

“Well that’s ‘cause the last time I moved you almost broke my arm.” I shot back and I could have sworn I heard him chuckle like he was actually entertained for once.

“You do realize I ask you to be here, I don't force you to be here.” He said as he walked towards me, he pushed me down to lay on my back before he climbed on top of me. “I know you love me even though I'm no good for you?” He whispered into my ear before hovering over me.

“I hate you.” I said as I looked up at his face in the dimly neon lit room. He chuckles and his red eyes almost look like they're glowing.

“Oh I know you don't.” He said before he leaned down and started to kiss my neck. He was right I did love him, well I loved who he was, I loved Hinata but He's just as much of Hinata as Hinata was of him.

I kind of get lost in thought as we fuck. Sex is kind of dull for me now as strange as it sounds. I never thought I'd get bored of something quicker than Mr. I'm bored here, let alone sex. I don't know why I do this, maybe I do this to spend time with Hinata but he's not in the body sleeping next to me, not anymore.

I still have no idea why Izuru even bothers with me anymore. I've been through his phone, I've read his messages. I know he has a million other options of people he could fuck and it’s driving me insane. Why me? Why have sex with me every weekend when you know I'm just gonna leave you? Why keep doing this when you know you're no good for me? Why keep doing this when you know I want to hate you but I just can't? Why do I keep sleeping with you when I know you're not Hajime anymore?

In the morning it's the same as it always is he leaves and I'm left looking for the man I met all those nights ago. A man who I'll never reach again

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wild Junko appeared

It’s been 3 months and Izuru have developed a kinda relationship. We started going to clubs together instead of just meeting up and fucking but, that doesn’t mean or encounters are any less sexual than how they were.

Kind of like now where we’re both half laying down on a couch in the back of a club. He’s on top of me licking his blood off of my lips after I cut them during our make out and honestly it was kind of hot the way he had a death grip on my hair pinning me to the arm of the couch like he needed to get every single last drop off of my lips or else the world will exploded or something .

“Hey Izuru! Who’s that little play thing you have there?” I hear a girl’s voice call from somewhere in the room. Izuru stopped licking my mouth, wow that sounds so weird when you say it like that 100% non-erotic, and sat up. I was about to say something when he shoved his fingers in my mouth to shut me up. I tried my hardest not to bite them or gag as he started talking to this blonde girl with two ponytails wearing a leopard print coat that borderline covered nothing.

She sat down in the arm chair across from us as Izuru pulled me to lay across his lap so he could look at the girl. Behind the girl there was another girl who who stood behind her and looked vaguely similar to her, maybe they were or something.

“This is Souda, he was someone Hinata had an interest in for… well the last few days he was around.”

Holy shit Hinata’s fucking dead, this is crazy. I mean I heard of Dissociative personality disorder but this has to be something completely different cause I’m pretty sure personalities don’t straight up fucking die like that, Jesus. It’s kind of terrifying the way he put it.

“Oh, is he boring like Hajime was too Kamakura-san?” ask enthusiastically, leaning over with her arms in her lap to squeeze her breast together to create an obscene amount of cleavage. Which I will admit is pretty hot and I’m really into blondes but, this girl sounds like a fucking psychopath.

“Surprisingly, he’s kind of entertaining.” Izuru started with his Monotone drone of a voice as he looked at me with those red eyes and he as much as I’d hate to admit it, looked really hot. “He’s a little bit Jumpy, and brash with a lot of deep rooted emotional damage, daddy issues galore but not boring. The farthest from that.”

That was surprisingly nice coming from a man who punched me in the face last week, it was rather refreshing.

“Well then can I talk to him Izuru?” she asked as she sat back and he just removed his fingers from my mouth and wiped my spit off of his fingers on my pants and I sat up to look at her.

“So, Souda are you bored with Kamakura’s ideas of fun?” She asked crossing legs and started leaning towards me as she tilted her head. 

I awkwardly rub the back of my neck, this was a hard question because the answer was yes, all the way but I didn’t know Izuru would react but I think this girl wants a sincere answer.

“Y-yeah, kinda, I mean you can only have sex the same way so many times.” I said and she giggling in satisfaction before sitting back and crossing her arms.

“Here that Kamakura, someone thinks you’re just as boring as you think others are.” She said with a smirk on her face. Izuru only glanced over at me and I jumped back and the girl could hardly hold back a laugh.

“So what do you wanna do Souda? The decisions all yours.” she said as she reclined into the chair with a smile on her face.

Now this wasn’t a hard decision, this was something I thought of a lot but I never did, I couldn’t but I mean if she’s giving me the option I’d better fucking taking because it’s not like I’ll ever get it again.

“I’ve always really wanted cause a little trouble. Yoiu know break the rules and shit.” I admitted and the girl’s face lit up like a christmas tree and she clapped her hands in excitement, what have I gotten myself into?

“That’s great because that’s mine and Izuru speciality. Isn’t that right Kamukura-San.” She said playfully and Izuru looked at her which I guess was concerned, I don't know, all his facial expressions tend to look the same.

“Are you sure he's ready for that Junko?” He asked and she just laughed in reply.

“Come on Kamukura-San, he asked for trouble didn't he?” Junko said getting up and putting her hands on her hips.  
“He did.” Izuru said flatly, like always and Junko turned to me with a confident smile on her face.

“So are ready for some trouble Souda?” She asked and even though I have a bad feeling about this I nodded.

“Great, so let's blow this Popsicle stand.” She exclaimed and started walking out of the club and her twin followed right behind her like a shadow and Izuru took my hand to follow after her.

We follow them into a silver limousine which was the most beautiful thing I've seen tonight. I would die if I'd get to work on a car like that at the garage.

Junko's twin and I sit on the outside of the bench near the doors when we get inside the back. I sat closest to the driver and Izuru had his arms around my shoulder.

“Where to?” The driver asks “Just take us home, Mukuro’s fat ugly face ruined our night.” Junko replied woefully. That was kinda rude for her to say that about her probably twin sister, and a little strange considering they look quite a bit alike.

The ride’s silent until we get into what I guess is Junko’s neighborhood but, there so many mansion I feel like I’m not doing it justice by calling it that. Junko grabs something out of the ice bucket and climbs over me and Izuru towards the driver. I had no idea what she was doing until something warm sprayed me in the face.

“Mukuro take the wheel!” Junko said and she rushed to get up in front by the driver’s seat. I touch my face and there’s blood all over my hands.I go to scream but Izuru puts his hand over my mouth. Junko sits down right next to me, blood covering the sleeves of her coat and an ice pick in her hand. “See I told you we could do trouble Souda!” she beamed.

Holy shit I’m in a car full of psychopaths, what did I just sign up for? I can’t believe Junko was that joyful after slitting a man’s throat with a fucking ice pick jesus christ what the fuck is wrong with girl? Is gonna kill me? Oh god what am I saying of course she’s gonna kill me.

“Hey Izuru, I think your little buddy here is crying, or maybe I just blood in his eyes.” Junko said and Izuru sighed before taking… a handkerchief maybe or something like that, out of his pocket and gently wiped the blood and tears off my face.

“Now that’s better.” Junko said contently before looking behind her at Mukuro and yelling at her. “Make a left over here, we’re gonna fuck with that family who just got a new dog.” 

Oh shit please don’t tell me we’re going to kill a dog, I like dogs, I don’t wanna kill any.

Mukuro makes a hard left and I go into Izuru’s lap and Junko doesn’t move a centimeter because she already braces herself on the door. It didn’t take long for Mukuro to pull up in front of a mansion with large gates in front of. Junko got out and I followed after her because I knew there is no way they’d let me stay and cry in the car like I want to.

“Now Mukuro climb over the fence and open the gate, and don’t fuck it up. That’s the only reason I brought you here so at least try not to fuck that up.” Junko said passive aggressively and Mukuro started climbing up the gate as Junko got a duffle bag out of the trunk of the Limo.

“Now let’s see, Kamakura-san do want a knife?” She asked and he shrugged “Sure, doesn’t really matter .” She threw a knife at him and he caught it before it stabbed him in the face

“So Souda, you get the baseball bat!” She exclaimed throwing it to me.

“Hold on I get the what?” I ask and Junko just laughed. “The bat silly, what are you blind.” She said before the gates opened slowly and she started walking up to the house, ice pick in hand.

Izuru and I followed after her and Mukuro closed the gate behind us. There was no turning back now. 

When we get up to the house Junko breaks the lock with an ice pick and kicks the door in. We gather in the large hall and my stomach turns itself into knots. I don't want to do this, I can't do this. I don't want to murder anyone.

As we walk around the room I back up too far and accidentally knocked over a vase and it shattered loudly on the ground. Junko looks at me and smiles

“Now the fun starts.” She says before she breaks the large mirror next to her with a quick jab with her ice pick and the whole thing gave a loud crash in a waterfall of glass. It only took seconds for a woman in a nightgown to rush down to the staircase after the noise. I watched in horror as the woman’s throat was slit by Mukuro when the woman got half way down the staircase. Her blood ran like a waterfall over the final few steps pool around Junko’s feet at the bottom of the stair case. She sloshed around in it like a small child in a puddle, and it made my stomach churn, I swear I’m going to throw up.

The husband wasn’t too far behind the wife. He came running out of the doorway of the left hallway where I was standing. Scared shitless I whacked him hard in the stomach and he doubled over. I felt awful for doing that even if it was a knee jerk reaction, tears were streaming down my face as Junko was cheering about how ‘I was finally having fun.’ He got up and before I knew it he was getting up and walking towards me. I swung the bat out in front of me as I tried to get away. I tripped on one of the pieces of broken vase and fell on to ground and just when I thought that it was over the husband falls to the floor dead after Izuru stabbed him in the back of the head.

I laid there traumatized as Junko started complaining. “Aww Kamakura-San I thought you were gonna slit his throat! Why did you have to make it looks so plain! Where’s all the blood!” Izuru glared at her from across the room as he stood over me.

“Because killing people the same way all time is boring, and besides don’t you think it’s more poetic he died this way. I stabbed him in the brainstem, the most primal part of the brain and what killed him was the most primal drive to protect his young. Fitting don’t you think?” Izuru replied and Junko stomped her feet splashing the puddle of blood she was standing in around even more.

“Whatever!” She huffed and started climbing up the stairs. “Come on you fat pig we’re going to take care of those little brats!” Mukuro nodded “Yes Junko-Chan.” She replied and followed her up the stairs.

I turn my head away from the staircase and look up at Izuru. He looks down at me and there is a glimmer in his eyes before he picks me up. At first I thought he was going to help me up but I was shocked and kind of disgusted when he pinned me to wall and started kissing me hard. He broke the kiss not long after it started when he felt my hot tears run down on to his face. He let go of the side of my face and lifted my chin up to look him in the eyes with a few fingers.

“What’s a matter?” He asked so monotone like if we didn’t just fucking kill a man together of broke into a house of committed the hundreds of horrible crimes that we just did. I knew he was expecting an answer, but I couldn’t give him one. All I could really do was stare while tears just ran and ran down my face like a broken fawcett.

He sighed and moved his hands to my hair and started petting it slowly to try to comfort me. “Kazuichi, you realize I would never hurt you right? You’re one of the only things I don’t find boring in the world anymore. I would do anything for you beg, crawl, I’d even die for you if I had to.” That was kind of comfort but it was hard to gage how genuine it was considering that everything Izuru said is horribly monotoned.

Izuru kisses me softly and I hear two pairs of footsteps march down the stairs. He broke the kiss when both pairs of feet got to the bottom of the staircase. Junko and Mukuro were standing at the bottom of the staircase covered in blood and I could only grimace at the thought of what they did to those poor children.

“Come on Kamakura-San, We’re burning the place!” Junko called and Izuru put me down. All of us walked out of the mansion and Mukuro headed to the back of it like a man on a mission.

I sighed as I looked over at the empty street, we were safe, for now. Though I knew we really shouldn't be not after all we did. Just when I thought I was safe I turn around and Junko’s hurling an ice pick at me. Just when she’s about to stab me in the face Izuru stops her and a disappointed look grows on her face.

“Izuru what did you stop me! You can get another plaything ! I just wanted to she the despair in his eyes as I kill him!” She whined and Izuru huffed as he pushed her arm away.

“He’s not a plaything, he’s my boyfriend. So Junko if you’d like to keep your meaningless existence any longer I suggest you don’t try to destroy things that are mine.” Izuru said quickly and Junko just scoffed.

Wait a minute, did Izuru just call me his boyfriend, did he just lie for me? Why did he do that?

Junko grins maliciously and thrust the pick towards Izuru’s eye. He grabs her wrist only when the needle like point is centimeters from his eye and he doesn’t even flinch at it.

“Aww come on Izuru I can see it in your eyes. They’re hungry for despair, I just know it!” She exclaimed and He bends her wrist back and there’s a loud snap and I flinch. That’s gotta hurt.

“That was a warning Junko, don’t even think about it again.” He threatens her before letting go of her hand. As she starts cradling her wrist, looking like she’s actually enjoying the pain it caused her Mukuro came around to the front of the Mansion empty a gasoline can out before striking a match and burning down the house. Junko let’s go of her wrist long enough to pull a packs of cigarettes out and light one before going back to cradling her wrist.

“Junko-chan are you alright?” Mukuro asked running up to her sister to have the cigarette Junko was smoking put out on her forehead and Izuru pulled me away before I could see the rest.

The two of use start walking away from the scene and I start talking to him. “Hey Izuru, you won’t forget me after this right?” I ask and he just keeps walking silently as the cold night wind blows his hair and my heart starts sinking before he started talking again.

“You realize that after this you can’t leave me right? Not after what you saw.” He said still looking out into the night. I softly smile to myself.

“I wouldn’t even if you let me Izuru, I made up my mind.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are cool


End file.
